


And Around We Go

by Aprotny



Series: A Different Origin [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different origin, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprotny/pseuds/Aprotny
Summary: It's been four years since the events of The Romani Crystal. Things are getting steadily worse for the Roma on their home planet. A backup plan from Dick's Grandmother's time is now being considered. But is there enough time for the backup plan to come to fruition or are the Roma doomed to suffer?(Read The Romani Crystal first. It's necessary for understanding this story.)





	1. A Meeting of the Elder Council

Dick Grayson stared off into space as the members of the elder council began to gather for their weekly meeting. It had been four years since he’d agreed to become the next elder, three years ten months since his grandmother had passed away. Things had not gone well since his grandmother’s death. Dick knew he shouldn’t blame himself, but he couldn’t always help it.

The villagers were getting bolder. Since the Roma had lost their home in the destruction of the city, the villagers had searched and searched for the new spring and budding city.

Near areas where the Roma were expected to be, all crops were destroyed and animals chased away. The Roma had had to travel further and further to find food. Even with the spring to revive them, death by starvation was no fun. The murder rate was also up and parents were afraid to let their children out of their new homes.

“ **Richard, the council is ready to begin.** ” Dick turned to see his father beckoning to him. He got up and entered the meeting room. He would never get used to the hush that came whenever he entered a place. It was to be expected, but it still slightly unnerved him.

The meeting began with the reports and statistics for the week just passed. Dick frowned as he recognized the further uptick of murders and crop damage.

Solutions were found for several more minor problems as the meeting went on. Then, the debate turned to the major issues.

“ **The villagers are narrowing down our location. It won’t be long before they discover us. If they steal the crystal again, we may not be as lucky** ,” Councilman Drew stated. “ **We need to go on the offensive.** ”

“ **We are a peaceful people. We have no offensive weaponry, only defensive** ,” John Grayson argued.

“ **If we do not fight back, we will be killed off faster than the crystal can resurrect. We know not what could happen if it gets overworked. It took two hours to spit out the people who were killed in the siege on the first city and in the aftermath** ,” Councilwoman Alaya spat.

The debate descended into chaos.

Dick stood, bringing the attention to him and silence back to the room. “ **Can we be a little more civilized, please? Did my predecessor have any sort of backup plan? I was under the impression she thought of a lot of things in advance**.”

After a few moments of silence, Councilwoman Sielya, the eldest and longest-serving of the current council members, spoke up. “ **Your grandmother once spoke of a plan in case all other plans were exhausted. After your family was brought through the crystal following their circus murders, she dropped the plan, claiming it might be too dangerous. Her plan was to negotiate a new home for our people on Earth**.”

“ **On Earth?** ” Dick was surprised, but he could see why he’d never heard of this plan before.

Councilwoman Sielya nodded. “ **I believe this plan is partially why she appointed you as elder. You lived on Earth long enough and in the right position to know a good amount of Earth’s politics. She knew it might be getting to the point where we would have to flee our homeworld. Since her death, our situation has only gotten worse. It could be that this plan may need to be renewed. Looked over again with new eyes.** ”

The council members started murmuring, discussing the suggestion.

“ **It is an option** ,” John Grayson admitted, “ **But it should only be used as a last resort**.”

Dick was thinking over the idea in his head. As the murmuring quieted down, he realized they were waiting for him to speak. To give the final say.

“ **For now, I suggest we send delegates to Earth to assess the situation there. They can meet with the United Nations and the Justice League to see if the idea is plausible. I still have a device with a direct line of communication to the Justice League. Until we know whether Earth is a viable possibility, we will focus on other solutions. Earth is a last resort, but it is necessary to keep that option open in case we need it. I want each council member to nominate one delegate and come up with one alternate solution. I will choose between the nominees as to who would best be able to handle Earth’s governments. Meeting adjourned.** ”


	2. Arrival

Wally West drummed his fingers on the table. He was trying to write an essay, but couldn’t focus.

Artemis Crock, his girlfriend, turned from her seat on the couch in the other room.

“What’s on your mind?”

Wally sighed and closed his laptop. “It’s the anniversary of the day we had to leave Dick behind.”

Artemis hummed. “Should’ve known you’d remember.”

Wally got up and walked over to join Artemis on the couch. He grabbed the remote and clicked on the television.

“Let’s see if anything new is happening.” He flipped through the channels until he found his aunt reporting the news. “Hey, it’s Aunt Iris.”

_ “This just in. A supposedly friendly group of human-looking aliens has arrived on Earth and requested a meeting with the UN. We are live outside the United Nations International Headquarters in New York, where an assembly is being held to inquire as to why these aliens have come to Earth, and what they want.” _

Artemis and Wally exchanged glances and kept watching as the news crews waited for the UN Secretary General to come out with further information on the intentions of the aliens.

The wait continued for about half an hour before the Secretary General came out.

“Seeking asylum?” Artemis scoffed. “When has any alien race come to seek asylum without ulterior motives?”

“The Roma,” Wally mumbled. “Look.”

Artemis turned her attention back to the screen to see the “human-looking aliens” had exited the UN building. New anchors were near assaulting them with questions as they were escorted to a limousine, which carried them elsewhere. The cameras allowed one or two glimpses of them, their black hair and blue eyes obvious.

“Johnnie’s there,” Wally mentioned before muting the TV. “I saw him on the screen.”

“Why are the Roma here? Do you think it’s gotten that bad on their home planet they’re considering traveling here as a community?”

“I don’t know. Dick doesn’t talk politics that much on the rare occasions I get to talk to him. I think talking to me or Bats is a way for him to get his mind off his problems as Elder.”

“We should see about calling him.”

“I’m sure Bats already thought of that. Besides, Bruce Wayne just offered to house them while they’re here and negotiating.” Wally motioned to the muted television. “Since Gotham, New Jersey isn’t too far from New York and he has plenty of room. People might be wondering about  _ his _ ulterior motives.”

“We both know he’s doing it to help out Dick.”

“Yeah, but there aren’t many other people who know that. And he… we just lost Jason not too long ago too.”

“So people will assume he’s trying to distract himself from his grief. Knowing him, he’s probably thought it out.”

“I hope so. Last thing we need is the world figuring out the situation with Dick.”

“No kidding.”

* * *

“Okay. Where’d you find her?” Johnnie grumbled to Bruce, motioning to where Sally sat eating cookies made by Alfred.

“Not far from your landing site. She was wandering the area after you left.” Bruce replied. “I recognized her and assured her I could help her find you. Granted, it would’ve been better if she weren’t so willing to go with strangers, but at least it was me who found her and not someone else.”

“Sally.” Sally looked up when Johnnie called her name.

“Hi, Johnnie! I found Mr. Dark Softy!” She grinned through her mouthful of cookie.

“Seems she recognized you in some way.” Johnnie told Bruce. “Sally, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to go to Earth! So I stowed away on your ship.” The last part was said sheepishly.

Johnnie gave her a stern look. “Your parents and brother are likely worried sick. It’s fortunate Mr. Wayne found you so quickly. I didn’t even know to look for you.”

Sally looked slightly abashed, but not in such a way that showed she regretted her actions.

Victor, one of the other delegates, returned from the other room, where he’d been giving a report to Dick. “The elder’s relieved to hear Sally’s here. They were very worried about her. Several search parties have been out for days. And we all know sending search parties right now is dangerous.”

“Sorry I worried them?” Sally murmured.

“You should be. This trip is a diplomatic affair. It’s not a vacation. We’re not here to tour the Earth. We’re here to arrange asylum for our people.”

“I can help! I’m diplomatic! And Brother’s told enough stories about Earth for me to get the gist of it!”

“You’re ten. Even on Earth you’re still considered a child. This could mess things up immensely.”

Sally looked ready to cry. “I… I just wanted to experience Earth…”

“There’s not much you can do now about her being here.” Bruce interrupted the scolding. “Alfred and I can take care of her while you deal with your mission. She can go to school like most kids her age. She knows enough English to pull it off.”

“How will you explain her presence?”

“Initially, by not. If the media catches on, we’ll conjure a story later.”

Johnnie reluctantly accepted the compromise. After all, they couldn’t very well send Sally back to their home planet. They only had one ship. As nervous as he was about Sally going to school on Earth, she was soon enrolled in the 5th grade, ready to start the next Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a better title idea, please let me know. I need a better title for this.


End file.
